The Emmett Experience
by gidget's evil twin
Summary: Excerpt from The Affair. What really happened when Bella walked in on Emmett getting out of the shower? Dirty smutty goodness....thats what
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters portrayed in. I only own this fantasy, which I have so kindly put in writing so that you may also share it with me.**

**A/N: Ok…this is from the chapter Cotton Candy in The Affair….When Bella walks in to see Emmett getting out of the shower. Well, I for one am a Humongous Emmett fan. He is the perfect guy for me and I am sooooo jealous of Rosie for getting him. Bitch. **

**Hahahahha so this is a take on what really happened when Bells saw Em naky straight form the shower…all dripping wet…mhhhmmmmmm**

**But really its just for my enjoyment, it doesn't actually take place in the story line of The Affair**

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Knock. Knock_. Rose was supposed to be home. She was done at the gym that much I knew. I told her I would be coming over about 10. Why the hell wasn't she answering the door?

I let myself in, as she had told me to do so many times before. I could hear water running. _She's in the shower, that's why she didn't answer. _I walked down the long hall to the back of the house. I peeked in the guest bathroom. Nothing, it was quiet and, of course, no Rose to be found.

"Rose?" I called but I was sure she wouldn't hear me, just as I was sure she wasn't in the guest bathroom. I kept walking. I made it to her bed room door and heard the water still going. I could hear the water being moved around so I figured she wasn't close to being finished so I headed back to the kitchen to grab a drink. _Mmmm, Bud Light and lime. _There was always beer in Rose's fridge. Emmett made sure of it.

I was taking a big pull off the beer when I heard the water turn off. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge for Rose and made my way to the bedroom. I didn't even bother to knock, no need, I had seen Rose naked before, nothing new.

As I rounded the threshold of the bedroom I almost choked on my beer. It wasn't Rose in the shower, and what I was now gaping at was by far one of the most beautiful, sexy, and well hung men I have ever laid my eyes on.

Emmett was standing next to the lush pillow top mattress, which was covered in a deep green comforter, with the towel over his head drying his hair. His face was covered so he had yet to see me. I stood there with a beer in each hand gawking at him.

Then he pulled the towel from his head and our eyes met. "Wow." It was the only thing I could get out. I set the beers down and turned to make a run for it.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" I caught a quick glimpse of him covering himself. Then I felt him grab me from behind. "Hey! Wait!" I turned to him but kept my eyes down.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry I thought you were Rose in the shower! I'm gonna go…."

I was cut off by his mouth on mine. It took my breath away. I tried to pull back but he was so much stronger than I was, and really I wasn't trying all that hard. It felt nice. Shit, it felt great! His lips were so strong and forceful, but in a good way like they knew exactly what to do to get a response from me. Besides, after one glimpse of the monster between his legs, it was easy to respond.

It worked because I felt my nipples perk up and a familiar tingle between my legs. I pulled back as his grip lessened. I looked up at him, my face flushed with embarrassment as well as arousal. His faced mirrored my own.

I lunged at him capturing his mouth with mine again. I could feel firmness against my waist. _Shit, I didn't realize how tall Emmett is! _That was the only thought I got out before his hands were pulling my shirt off. He was already naked so there was nothing for me to remove so I helped him by quickly unbuttoning my shorts and unclasping my bra as his hand, just as quickly, found themselves between my legs under my shorts. The other hand lifting me up against him and was pushing me up against the wall in the hallway.

His mouth wasted no time in finding my nipples. He was so much taller than I was, I think he was on his knees as he did this. His hand never leaving my core. His fingers having found themselves inside of me, rhythmically moving in and out as well as they could under my clothes. He must have had enough of the shorts at this point because he pulled his fingers from inside of me and ripped my shorts off, literally.

I didn't fight him, just pulled him to the closest open door I could find. Rose's bedroom. _Oh, well. _I let go of him and pulled off what clothes I had left on and shoved him on the bed. He fell back and moved to the edge of the mattress.

I hurried over and again captured his mouth with my own. His hands roaming until they found themselves resting on each ass cheek. He pulled me into him so I could feel his massive girth on my belly. _Holy shit, he is freakin huge! _His legs were spread enough to allow me between them and when I felt him against me I felt a sudden unexpected surge of moisture come from within me.

Our mouths moving in unison, I moved one leg over his right, then moved the other over his left. I straddled him and with out hesitation grabbed a hold of his length. I could just barley get my entire hand around it.

His fingers had found their way back to my little bundle of nerves and were vigorously working it to the point of explosion. His other arm wrapped around my waist holding me tight so that I wouldn't fall backwards off the edge of the bed.

I could wait no longer. I could feel the juices he was wringing out of me running down my legs. I let go of him and positioned myself over his tip. Putting just the tiniest amount of pressure on my opening before I felt him thrust me down completely.

"Emmett!!!!" I screamed his name louder than I have ever screamed in my life.

Emmett's dick inside of me was like a fat lady in a Lotus. I wasn't sure how all of him fit in. I could feel myself stretch every time he thrust me back down in to him, and with each thrust I heard him moan just a bit louder than the last.

My hands on his shoulders, I gripped at his back as I bounced up and down. My legs working in rhythm with his arms. Before I knew it he pulled me from on top of him and flipped me over. I was now bending over the edge of the bed.

My ass hanging out with what I was sure was my own liquid smeared across it. I felt him position himself between my legs for a moment before pushing into me. The force and passion behind it was overwhelming. My back arced involuntarily as his hand gripped the hair on the back off my head and pulled me to a half standing position. The other hand gripping my hip to keep me in sync with him.

"Mmmm, Bella. Say my name again. Say it." He commanded in my ear.

"Emmett!" I groaned. "Fuck me, Emmett."

He pushed himself farther into me with that. _That's right, baby. You like it when I talk dirty don't you. _"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Hard."

He was pulling my hair hard enough now that it hurt just a bit. His mouth on my shoulder breathing heavily, He bit my neck as his hand found my clit again.

I could feel my tensions rising with each thrust and each flick of his finger against my peak. My back arched more and more. I could do nothing but hold myself up against the bed and enjoy.

I stopped trying to fight to oncoming orgasm and found myself moaning out load. "Yea. That's its right there. Fuck me baby. Mmmm, just like that. Don't stop. That's it."

"God damn it Bella. I'm gonna come." I pushed myself into him as much as I could as I felt his heart rate increase and felt the sweat covering us both. The gyrations of his fingers never slowing down. His hand never letting go of my hair, just continuing to pull me backwards into him further.

His thrusting having more purpose now became even more forceful. "Come on, make me come for you." I whispered out.

With that I felt him buck against me and felt a new warmth inside of me. With that his fingers picked up pace on my clit and I felt my tension build to its peak and then erupt like volcano. The heat flowing from within me was from both of us as we collapsed on to the bed face first. Emmett still inside of me, as well as on top of me.

"Damn, Emmett. What was that?" I huffed.

"I don't know Bells. You tell me. Where the fuck is my towel?" He reached over me to find nothing.

"Uhh, I think its still in the hallway." I could feel the blush in my face.

"Shit. You're right. Sorry bout this." With that he removed himself from me and the warmth quickly found its self down my legs.

"Damn, Emmett your bigger than anyone I have ever been with."

"Yea. I could tell." He leaned over and kissed me on the shoulder and snaked his hand back around my waist and gave me a quick tickle. "Guess I got to get back in the shower before Rose gets home."

"Sorry bout that." I blushed as I cleaned up the mess we had made.

"Don't be. I'm not." He sauntered over to the bathroom, then turned and looked at me, "Join me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: So…that would be the Emmett Experience. Yummy, no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Round 2! **_**Ding Ding Ding Ding**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

He sauntered over to the bathroom, then turned and looked at me, "Join me?"

I had hardly managed to regain my composure when Emmett let loose that beautifully devilish grin that Rose always talked about. My jaw fell slack as I stood there and gaped at him.

"Whaa…?" Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. He was halfway in the adjoining bathroom, naked as the day he was born, and enjoying every second of my incoherency.

"Would…you…like…to…join…me?" He slowed his words down and over-enunciated them like I was a child he was explaining something complex to.. I hadn't realized that I was moving towards him until I was pressing my nakedness against him. The wet began to accumulate between my thighs once more.

"Well…I don't know if that is such a good idea Em. I mean Rose should be here any minute right?" He wrapped his massive hand around the back of my neck and gently placed his lips against my own. His erection pressing against my stomach again.

"Well that didn't stop you a few minutes ago. Did it?" He just stared down at me. When I didn't reply he gently pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. The room was still a bit wet from his last shower, _although not as wet as I am right now_. The water began running somewhere in the back of my mind as I stood and took in the sight that was Emmett.

He moved close to me, whispering in my ear, "Rose won't be back from her beauty day until well after 1 o'clock." I looked at the digital clock sitting on a high shelf, 11:30.

I stepped in the shower.

The water running down my head and caressing my ass for the slightest of moments before Emmett's hands were doing the same. The calluses on his hands told me that he did his fair share of manual labor. The scratchy roughness felt like fine sandpaper against my skin, and it left a prickly path when he passed over it.

When he reached my backside, it sent a wave of delight through me like no other. My body immediately responded and I felt close to orgasming just from this slight touch.

I ran my hands over his chest, smooth and soft, brushing his nipples. They immediately awoke to perfect nubs, begging me to take them in my mouth. I did as they commanded. Nipping at one then trailing my lips across his chest to the other. All the while Emmett's mouth was sending shock waves through me. It was as if his lips were hardwired to my clitoris. With every brush of his mouth, my peak pulsated a bit harder than it had the time before.

"Emmett…" I sighed. His erection pressed between us at what must have been an uncomfortable angle.

"Hmmm…yes baby girl?" His lips lifting themselves form my skin for the smallest of moments.

"Emmett, I want you inside of me." I bucked against him with all the strength I could muster, trying to make him understand.

He understood. Next thing I knew his mouth had found itself on my navel and he was pushing me down on to the cold shower seat. The water ran down over my breasts, then slid down around his face, which then diverted it to where I wanted him most. I could feel the coolness of it sliding, almost imperceptibly, over my peak.

I was consumed with heat then. His mouth captured my bundle of nerves and began working them feverishly, trying to wring out every ounce of juice it could. I pulled up my leg so that my foot sat next to my ass on the seat. My hands gripping at the small insets in the wall that were used for shower necessaries.

"Ohhhh….god." I moaned.

I heard a small chuckle resonate from his chest. But this is not what I wanted, as wonderful as it felt. I wanted to feel him inside of me, slow and steady. I pulled on his shoulder trying to convey to him that I wanted something else. He ignored me and continued with his work.

I felt him pulling with his mouth, sucking, while still feeling the flicking of his tongue. The climax was breathtaking. It was as if I couldn't breathe. My back arched and I lost my hold on the wall. I gripped for something, _anything_. My hands finally resting on his shoulders, my nails digging in to his flesh.

The wave hadn't even subsided when I felt his lift me up and press me against the shower wall. Firm against me, 'Little Emmett' slide past my clit, sending another nerve burning shot of pleasure through me. Then he was inside of me, gently, but deep.

I could feel myself stretching to receive him once more. He slowly pulled back and then rocked forward, setting a slow rhythmic pace. _Oh…fuck. Who ever said size doesn't matter, never had this before._

Our lips met infrequently, when they did it was only long enough to touch tongues and pull back. Our eyes, both heavy lidded from pleasure, never looked anywhere but at each other.

The movement of him against me inadvertently rubbing my so sensitive nub, and the fact that I had just had a life altering orgasm, sent me back into space once again, long before he had. I began to press against him with my hips as he pushed himself as far in to me as our bodies would allow, my back pressing against the cool tiles of the wall and his hands holding me up by my asscheeks. The calluses on his fingers were working the skin around my backdoor, making it tighten and release with every upward motion of his body.

I picked up the pace of my hips letting my mouth pepper skin wherever they may land. When I reached his shoulder, and our rhythm had picked up significantly, I nipped at his skin with my teeth. He let out a glottal rasp of a moan.

"You taste delicious." I whispered in his ear.

His hand moved to the hair laying damply between me and the wall, his mouth to my neck, and his words into my ears, "So do you," he pulled on my hair enough to bring my head back, "now, bite me again."

He let go of my hair and I immediately moved my mouth to his and took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down…hard. I received a deep "ghmmmaahhh" from him. I moved my mouth to his ear and did it again, then the soft spot on his collarbone. He was the one to increase the tempo this time.

I continued biting and nipping, meeting thrust with thrust as the water sluiced down our faces. Then I felt him release inside of me. I felt the passion in his mouth as we let the water wash away our tension. I simply closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Then the moment was over. He lifted me and once again removed himself. This time I could not feel the wet that he left inside of me release itself from me. He turned me into the flow of water and we proceeded to wash away our sins.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: So, the shower. Now I wrote this chapter almost immediately after I wrote the 1****st****. Then, a few weeks later, the girls over on the Twigasm podcast had the author of Mr. Horrible on (which I have never read). They spoke long and hard (hhmmmmm) about a shower scene where the shower had a built in seat. I just want to say that although this can be a shout out to that same story, I didn't actually get the idea form it. I based the shower and the bedroom off of my Aunt's house in L.A. he shower is phenom and I dream about having sex in it with a really hot friend of hers! **

**It seems to me that Bella is a selfish, selfish girl. So if you want the pleasure reversed. Let me know!**


End file.
